Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: One - Shot Randy has to say goodbye with his children... I own naffin', and guess what - not a song fic!


I own nothing!

* * *

"Matthew Felix Keith Orton hurry up! We need to go and see your daddy!" Randy shouted up the stairs, he waited for his son who appeared at the top with some old jeans and a football jersey on "I don't want to see him,"  
"Matthew please," Randy rubbed his temples "Please, for me ok?"  
"Fine," Matthew huffed and stomped down the stairs. Randy followed making sure he had his car keys he took one last look around the detached house before quietly closing the door.

* * *

"Daddy, look what I made for you!" a young blonde haired girl held out a drawing for her father, it was of Matthew, her sister Carla and herself with both of their fathers. They were stick men standing on the grass with a bright sun on the top corner and clouds above.  
The man removed his oxygen mask "It looks beautiful Libby," her tried to lift his hand up to reach for the picture but he was too weak, upon seeing this Libby placed the picture on the table beside the bed "I love you daddy," she pressed her head against his strong chest  
"I love you too sweetheart,".

* * *

"Hi Daddy," Tulisa next sat down next to her father and she struggled to hold back the tears  
"Tulisa Hazel Orton," the man coughed slightly "what are those?"  
"I'm sorry daddy, I just," she forcefully wiped her eyes.  
"Shush now Tulisa," the man quietened his daughter "How is school?"  
"Daddy!" a tear fell from her eye "I, I don't want to think about school right now, I, I love you,"  
the man smiled before taking a deep breath from his oxygen "You will make me proud yes?"  
"I promise daddy, I promise to try my hardest and get the best grades ever!" she replied cheerfully, but still more tears came, her daddy smiled "but remember to be yourself, you can only be the best you can be, I love you so much my darling daughter,"  
"You too Daddy,"

* * *

"Ma, Matthew," the man looked towards his son "sit with me,"  
the young boy shoved his hands in his pockets "ok,"  
"Matthew you look upset,"  
"You think?" the young boy replied sharply  
"Matthew, please don't take that tone with me," the man continued to cough, so the boy replaced his mask for him "Thank you," the man replied slightly muffled  
"why?" the boy looked sternly at his father  
The man sighed "sometimes it happens Matthew, we can't all live forever,"  
"Daddy, why you?"  
"I can't answer that Matthew, I am sorry,"  
"I don't care, I don't need you or dad,"  
"Matthew,"  
"what?"  
"Matthew, I will always be with you, maybe not standing next to you, but I will be right here," the man was unable to point to his son's head but motioned with his own instead.  
"You are my first born, I carried you for 9 months, I love you and your sisters, and your dad more than anything and you mean the world to me, never forget that,"  
"I, I'm sorry daddy," the young boy couldn't help but lean over his daddy and hug him tight "I love you,"  
"and you too my beautiful baby boy,"

* * *

Randy stared down at his husband and began to tap his foot, the man spoke "You're upset with me?"  
"I am not upset,"  
"Randy, we have been married for 8 years, you always tap your foot when you are upset," the man replied quietly  
"I am not upset, I, my god John!"  
"Randy please!" John replied to be overcome with a coughing fit,  
"John, do you have any idea what I am going through right now?"  
John took a breath from his mask "what you, you're going through?"  
"Yes," Randy replied harshly "you are leaving me here, leaving me to be alone and to raise our three children! ALONE!" he hissed  
John just sighed "Randy listen,"  
"No I will not listen, John you are dying, dying and you're doing it without a second thought about us - your family! I just, I just," Randy's eyes flooded "I just don't want to lose you," and he slumped in the chair next to the bed  
"Randy," John replied weakly "I never wanted this, I wanted to be with you forever us and our children,"  
"I know," Randy grabbed John's hand and stroked it "Why us? Why did this have to happen to us, we were so perfect,"  
"I know," John tried to squeeze Randy's hand  
"What did we ever do to deserve this, why are we being punished?"  
"I don't know, Randy,"  
"John, I love you, but I don't understand why," Randy let go of John's hand "I don't want you to go John,"  
"Randy, I want to stay with you forever, you and the children," Randy squeezed John's hand tighter as a single tear fell "But I think, I think it's time," John replied  
"No, Johnny, please,"  
"Randy, I need," John started to cough "I need to see the children,"

* * *

Randy was sitting on the chair with Libby on his lap, Tulisa was sitting at the end of John's bed and Matthew was sitting on the arm of the chair watching John "Never forget my babies, I love you, so, so much," Randy took his oxygen mask off, and Tulisa grabbed her dad's left hand, she squeezed it tight. "Randy, tell me of that time we all went for a picnic,"  
Randy deeply exhaled "Libby was 3, Tulisa was 8 and Matthew was 12, we all went to picnic because Matthew has some news for you," Randy squeezed his son's shoulder "He wanted, he wanted to tell you he'd been picked in the local baseball team," he looked over at Matthew who was crying silently "You were so proud, Tulisa and Libby had both made a cake,"  
"What flavour?" John asked quietly  
"Chocolate," Tulisa replied and whined slightly, she couldn't hold her own tears back "we made special icing and put sprinkles on top," and her own tears started to fall rapidly  
"It was the best cake, I, I ever tasted," John replied, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes  
"We all laid down and watched the clouds flow overhead trying to make out shapes," Randy squeezed Libby tight against him "And the autumn leaves were falling," Randy glanced at his husband, his breathing was becoming more laboured "We were all happy as we munched on the food and played catch and as Libby fell asleep," Randy saw John's chest stop rising "You and I watched the sun go down and you turned to me, and you told me y, you, you loved me more than anything," and then the heart monitor stopped bleeping and John flat lined, Randy squeezed John's lifeless hand as Tulisa buried her head in the covers of the bed. "I love you daddy," Libby cried out letting her tears fall freely. Matthew gripped Randy's other hand and closed his eyes, "I love you more than anything John," Randy looked at his husband and allowed all the tears, the angry ones, the hurt ones just to fall and his heart break.

* * *

Phewwww.. Yeah I had a bit of a tear at this.. R&R if ya like.. Tweedy :) x


End file.
